FFID:Rules
The Rules & Guidelines are all the rules and policies from the FFID. Users must read the Rules & Guidelines before they began to edit in the wiki. All the rules are divided in categories, depending from their topic, and below the rules are a list of consequences for users that break the rules. General *Harassment, racism, sex, threats and remarks aren't tolerated. *Vandalism, such as blanking pages or removing important information, isn't tolerated. *Please always refrain from mentioning political and religional subjects. *Users must have a verified account to edit. *Please use English language. *It is recommended to be 13 or older. It is also a primary rule in FANDOM's Terms of Use. *Make sure to correct any spelling mistakes. *For safety and privacy, it is recommended that users shouldn't post pictures from themselves in real life. *This wiki is only for canonical and official information. Fan-made content is only tolerated in blog posts or user profiles. *Please don't edit user profiles unless it has been allowed. *Please ask bureaucrats before copying or using our Cascading Style Sheets (CSS) and JavaScript (JS). *Sockpuppeting, such as the creation from multiple accounts to avoid being blocked, isn't tolerated. *Advertising isn't allowed. **Links are only allowed in articles if they send users to necessary sites like the Flush Force website. *Stay respectful in the wiki to others. *NSFW material, such as pornography and gore, isn't tolerated. *Please do not revert someone's edit without a good reason. *Doing edits just to get achievements isn't allowed. **It should be noted that achievements are meant to be rewards for doing good work in the wiki. *Don't do anything that brings down Flush Force. *Obscene and strong language isn't tolerated. *Users can only become staff members if they have filled certain requirements. Comments *Spam isn't tolerated. *Gibberish and unintelligible messages aren't allowed. *Commenting in articles is only to discuss about how to improve them. **This rule, however, isn't necessary in blog posts. *Don't try to hurt others' feelings while doing opinions with others. *Commenting in mass, like posting various unnecessary comments in a few minutes, isn't tolerated. Chat *Roleplaying is only allowed in private messages with another user connected. *Spamming in the chat isn't tolerated. *Be nice to other users. *Advertising isn't allowed. *Don't make fun from Flush Force. *Asking to directly become a chat moderator will only be accepted if the user that had requested has the necessary requirements. *Bullying, racism and sex aren't allowed. Files *Please don't upload disturbing or NSFW-related media. *Make sure that articles only have official and canonical media. *Images with black bars are not tolerated. *Please make sure that images don't have unofficial watermarks. It is official, such as the Flush Force or Spin Master logo, it will be accepted. *Don't take photos by camera. Staff *Staff members using their powers for fun will lose them. *Staff members aren't always supposed to boss other users. *To become staff members, users must have filled necessary requirements. General Consequences *'First offense:' First warning *'Second offense:' Second warning *'Third offense:' 2-hours block *'Fourth offense:' 1-day block *'Fifth offense:' 1-week block *'Sixth offense:' 1-month block *'Seventh offense:' 1-year block *'Eighth offense:' Final warning *'Ninth offense:' 2-years block *'Tenth offense:' Permanent block Chat Consequences *'First offense:' First warning *'Second offense:' Second warning *'Third offense:' Kick *'Fourth offense:' 2-hours ban *'Fifth offense:' 1-day ban *'Sixth offense:' 1-week ban *'Seventh offense:' 1-month ban *'Eighth offense:' Final warning *'Ninth offense:' 1-year ban *'Tenth offense:' Permanent ban